fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bones Pretty Cure!
Bones Pretty Cure! (ボーンズ プリキュア! Bōnzu Purikyua!): Is a Japanese fan crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Bones, and succeeding Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! this is the final crossover '''with the Pretty Cure series and various characters from manga animes of the studio Bones. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Bones and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The Crossover series will be darker''' like Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and the sequel but with a moderate and less brutal violence. The theme of the series is Ecology, and Animalism. The Cures’ main motif is Exoskeletons and Endangered or Extinct Animals. In Saban Brands english dub, it's called "Bones: Glitter Force!". Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio Bones. PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. Story: '・ 'Bones Pretty Cure! Episodes Human Hunting Arc The final story takes place in the parallel universe of '''Smile Pretty Cure! '''after the final battle against Emperor Pierrot. In the past, humans are greedy for power; chose to overuse and chase the animals considered harmful, especially wolves which poses a threat for humans. With the mass-slaughter, numerous animal species are extinct. Despite the wolf species having lost the greater bulk of their population, they take human appearance to survive. The humans came to thinking of the wolves became humans, and they intent to exterminate wolf-men known. When all endangered animals is about to disappear, wolves who take their human appearances decide to annihilate the human race, so that the line of wolves and all the missing species will be restored, and the earth survives without humans. Follow of an agreement between wolves on the attacks of the humans by using the Honejūs, a Human extermination movement, called the "Human Hunting". Yin, the "Doll" who wishes that animals and humans can live in harmony. When Miyuki Hoshizora has definitely lost her transformative power after her Smile Pact was broken. Miyuki starts to turn into a wolf in order to beat the Honejū. Unfortunately, Miyuki is denounced by Kiba, the arctic wolf, and they were forced to flee from Nanairogaoka and living in Colorado. Their missions is help Miyuki to regain her Precure power, and to end this war between animals and humans. Beast Hunters Arc The second Arc that is happening four years later after the events of "Human Hunting Arc", Yin, Miyuki and their friends are reunited after 4 years of separation, the Pretty Cures are now older. Since animals and humans live in harmony. However, the ecological system continues to be degraded for unknown reasons, and several animal species were decimated and eradicated while it is illegal to hunt. During the investigation, Miyuki had unmasked those responsible for this new threat. Those were the Beast Hunters, they hunt animals to earn money without realise any adverse consequences about the future of this world. But her true wolf nature became the main target from the Beast Hunters. Their new missions were saving animals and ecology again, they must protect Miyuki from the Beast Hunters. '''Bones: Glitter Force! Yin is the young Doll of seventeen years old, who got acquainted with Emily will become her loyal partner, but she is actually a last descendant of the Hokkaido wolf, safe from greedy humans who want to hunt her. Their fate was shattered when the wolves decided to exterminate the humans in order to preserve the ecology and animals. Together, the two teams of Glitter Force will save the world and live animals and humans in harmony! Characters: Bones Precures: ・ Yin (銀 (イン) In) / Kirsi (キルシー Kirushī) / Cure Aetos (キュア エートス Kyua Ētosu, "Glitter Falcon" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Yin is the main protagonist of the story. She is an emotionless spirit medium known as a "Doll"; she had 17 years old, 21 years old in "Beast Hunters Arc". Her power lies in tracking and observation through direct contact with water. Her "program" is a minimal one, incapable of showing emotion or even allowing her to make decisions for herself; however, she want to recover her humanity. Yin is of Finnish origin and her real name is Kirsi, which is the Finnish diminutive form of either Kirsikka (meaning "cherry"). Yin's father died in a plane crash; not long after, her mother was killed saving her from an oncoming truck. Yin blames herself for her mother's death. Little, if anything is known about Yin becoming a Doll, but it seems to be linked to her personal tragedy. It is implied that she has feelings for Hei, and asked her to take care of him. As Cure Aetos, she gains an eagle tail and wings; her silver hair became a long ponytail and her purple eyes became golden and controlling Dark element. Her Musical Weapon is Gospel Piano (ゴス ル ピアノ Gosuperu Piano). Yin's Beast Mark which represents a eagle is located on the chest. Her Beast Exoskeleton is a Haast’s Eagle, and her color is purple. Her Element form is Skoteinés Aetos (スコテイネス エートス Sukoteinesu Ētosu). ・ Shirayuki (白雪 Shirayuki) / Cure Löwe (キュア レーベ Kyua Rēbe, "Glitter Lion" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), . ・ Shirayuki has 19 years old, 23 years old in "Beast Hunters Arc"; she is the eldest of the group. She was born in the mountains and raised by her grandparents in Tanburn. She is a strong willed and joyful character, but she hates to kill or mistreat the animals. After leaving her village in an act of rebellion, meeting Zen she went to live in Clarines. Since meeting Zen she has stood by his side and has promised to help him in the future. As Cure Löwe, she gains a lion tail, a lion mane and lion ears, and controlling earth element. Her Musical Weapon is Tango Accordion (タンゴ アコーディオン Tango Akōdion). Her Beast Exoskeleton is a Cape Lion, and her color is apple red. Shirayuki's Beast Mark which represents a lion on her left hand, and controlling Earth element. Her Beast Exoskeleton is a Cape Lion and her Element form is Erde Löwe (エルデ レーベ Erude Rēbe). ・ Adélie (アデリー Aderī) / Cure Manchot (キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou, "Glitter Penguin" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). ・ Adélie is a female Gentooan and the yougest of the Bones Precures!, her age is apparently 10 years old and later 14 years old. Her past was revealed in the second movie of Bones Pretty Cure! She live originally in the Planet Humbolt with her grandfather, before being projected into the parallel world and remains trapped in this parallel world with her grandfather since four years ago, she finding the DNA Crusader and the Bio Card, can transform into Cure Manchot. She is injured in the head by a bullet from a firearm, when she tries to escape from the hunters and Bishamon. Her injury is slight, but she falls and fainting from a large cliff caused a very large head trauma which makes her amnesiac and losing all of her memories. Later, Yayoi meets Adélie who become amnesiac and she no longer remembers anymore of her past and even of her meeting with Dandy. As a Gentooan, she has the ability to transfer the people's minds and consciousness into puppets for 666 seconds. Adélie is very feisty and very mature for her age, she also very cold and she not listened with grown ups. As Cure Manchot, she gains a penguin tail and fins she can swiming into water, and controlling Metal element. She had a bow named "Ginyoku". Her Musical Weapon is Lullaby Lyra (ララバイ ライラ Rarabai Raira). Adélie's Beast Mark which represents a penguin is located on the back. Her Beast Exoskeleton is a Adélie Penguin, and her color is silver. Her Element form is Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou). ・ Maka Albarn (マカ アルバーン Maka Arubān) / Cure Kawauso (キュア カワウソ Kyua Kawauso, "Glitter Otter" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). ・ Maka has 13 years old, 17 years old in "Beast Hunters Arc". She is brave, strong-willed, hard working, humble, kind, and determined to do what is right, but hates injustice and can lose control of her emotions when her friends are in danger. She also at times tends to get annoyed with Soul due to his laid back personality, but they are still good friends at heart. From there after, she starts her "special training" program to help Nao become strong; she is unrelentingly brutal with her training to the extent that Ako refers to the regimen as torture instead. Aggressive and decisive, Maka appears cold and harsh. As Cure Kawauso, she gains an otter tail and ears; she can swim in the water, her ash blonde became black with long loose hair, and controlling Water element. Her Musical Weapon is Requiem Violin (レクイエム バイオリン Rekuiemu Baiorin). Her main weapon is Soul who transform into a Scythe. Maka's Beast Mark which represents a otter is located on her left thigh. Her Beast Exoskeleton is a Japanese River Otter, and her color is black. Her Element form is Mizu Kawauso (ミズ カワウソ Mizu Kawauso). ・ Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより Iki Hiyori) / Cure Lince (キュア リンセエ Kyua Rinse, "Glitter Lynx" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ Hiyori is a kind-hearted 15 years old girl 19 years old in "Beast Hunters Arc", with a strong sense of right and wrong. She was a Half-Phantom with a purple tail that bears a strong resemblance to a cat girl. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono. She using her cute nature by staring up at her foes with an innocent, wide-eyed expression, which softens her foes' hearts, but sometimes also to console her friends when they are sad. As Cure Lince, she had lynx ears with blue leaves, and a feline eyes with a shining blue color. She can manipulate Wood element, but losing control if she is angry. Her Musical Weapon is Eletroclash Guitar (エレクトロクラッシュ ギター Erekutorokurasshu Gitā). Hiyori's Beast Mark which represents a lynx is located on her right body. Her Beast Exoskeleton is an Iberian Lynx and her color is white. Her Element form is Madera Lince '(マデラ リンセエ Madera Rinse). Smile Precures!: ・ Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki, "'Emily" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Happy (キュア ハッピー Kyua Happī): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen. ・ Miyuki is Yin’s loyal partner and she has 14 years old, later 18 years in "Beast Hunters Arc. Miyuki is the “Central Character" of the story. She has an interest in books, especially fairy tales, and has often admitted having crushes on fictional characters. Despite their different personalities, Miyuki can understand Yin’s cold attitude. She loves and consider Yin like her older sister and calling her by her true name, Kirsi. Miyuki was revealed that she was actually a Hokkaido Wolf, a extinct subspecies of the Japanese wolves, she is a half-wolf has human blood, causing her to lose half of her humanity. She was has definitely lost her transformative power with her Smile Pact was broken, she transform into a wolf in order to beat the Honejū, since she had wolf ears and tail permanently, and magenta eyes becomes dark blue in her animal instinct. Miyuki is cheerful and optimistic, but also something of a klutz, she loves playing Yin's piano. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". As Cure Happy, her dark magenta hair becomes lighter in shade and her pigtails grow longer, and she had now a wolf tail and ears, and her theme color is magenta. She can manipulate Light element and can leap much higher than the other cures. Miyuki's Beast Mark is a wolf which located in her right shoulder. ・ Akane Hino (日野 あかね Hino Akane, "Kelsey" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Sunny (キュア サニー Kyua Sanī): ・ Voiced by: Asami Tano. ・ Shirayuki's partner, Akane has 14 years old and later 18 years old in episode 25 from "Beast Hunters Arc". She may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She has a fear for heights and would freak out when she looks down. She is very impressed with the medical practice that Shirayuki had done, but she was very annoyed Yin's cold attitude and she believes that Yin is selfish and insensitive, until she learns about Yin’s past. As Cure Sunny, her dark red hair brightens to orange and grows longer before tying into a bun, and her theme color is orange. She can manipulate Fire element in this form and gains super strength. Akane's Beast Mark is a monkey which located in her left leg. ・ Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi, "Lily" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Peace (キュア ピース Kyua Pīsu): ・ Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto. ・ She is Adélie's partner. Yayoi has 14 years old and 18 years old in episode 25 from "Beast Hunters Arc", she is a girl in the school's comic club who aspires to be a manga artist. Though timid on the outside, shy about her work and sometimes prone to crying, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when it comes to things and people she cares about. Adélie and Yayoi have already been partners before the series begins, and plays the role of a big sister for Adélie. As Cure Peace, her blonde hair brightens and is tied into a wide ponytail, and her theme color is yellow. She can manipulate electricity in this form and can shock everyone nearby. Yayoi's Beast Mark is a fox which located behind the neck. ・ Nao Midorikawa (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao, "April" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure March (キュア マーチ Kyua Māchi): ・ Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Danielle Judovits (English). ・ She is Maka's partner. Nao has 14 years old and 18 years old in episode 32, she is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she gets very frustrated when things don't go her way. Despite her general confidence, she is very scared of certain things such as bugs, ghosts and heights. She was kidnapped by Toboe who tried eating her in order to attract their prey, before Maka saved her. When she learned that Maka is the daughter of Spirit Albarn who is a friend of her father; she decides to become her partner. Later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 31, she had black blood from Medusa's vectors due her injury. As Cure March, her dark green hair tints to a mint shade and grows longer before gaining two extra ponytails, and her theme color is green. She can manipulate Wind element in this form and gains super speed. Nao's Beast Mark is a flying squirrel which located in her forehead. ・ Reika Aoki (青木 れいか Aoki Reika, "Chloe" in Saban Brands english dub) / Cure Beauty (キュア ビューティ Kyua Byūti, "Glitter Breeze" in Saban Brands english dub): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura. ・ Hiyori's partner, Reika has 14 years old and 18 years old in episode 25 from "Beast Hunters Arc", she is Nao's childhood friend. Reika is a serious, elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limit. Reika loved Hiyori because she believes she was a cat girl, but she did not know that Hiyori is actually a Half-Phantom. Later, during "Beast Hunters Arc" in the episode 29, she was seriously injured in the back when fighting against Darker Suou, and since she had an X-shaped scar on the back. As Cure Beauty, her dark blue hair becomes a lighter blue and grows longer, is pulled back by the tiara she wears and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate Ice element in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move. Reika's Beast Mark is a polar bear which located in her forehead. Mascots: ・ Candy (キャンディ Kyandi): ・ Voiced by: Ikue Ōtani (Japanese), Debi Derryberry (English). ・ Candy is a female sheep-like fairy from Märchenland searching for Cure Decor, gaining the assistance of the Pretty Cures. She is quite fashionable and likes to doll herself up. She ends her sentences with "-kuru" and her ears are very long and both curly and yellow, being held with pink bows in a pigtail-like fashion, though she often gets others to fashion them into various styles. She is able to bring forth a light which summons the Jewel Decors, which allows the Cures to perform Rainbow Healing. Candy is assigned to be the new ruler of Märchenland, as she is granted the Miracle Jewel and assumes a new form, Royale Candy (ロイヤルキャンディ Roiyaru Kyandi). ・ Pop (ポップ Poppu): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi. ・ Pop is Candy's older brother, a male lion-like fairy. He prides himself on being a man though gets bashful when he is called 'cool', and hates to be called "cute", and particuliarly Mao. He is capable of using ninjutsu arts including transformation into various forms to assist the Cures in battle. Pop loves Adélie and often playing with her. He ends his sentences with "-de gozaru". ・ 'Mao (猫 (マオ) Māo): '・ 'Voiced by: Ikuya Sawaki (Japanese), Kent Williams (English). '・ 'Mao appears in episode 26 from “Beast Hunters Arc” as a new mascot for the Bones Precures. He becomes herself as Yin's pet and assists them in hunting the Kariudos. Mao is a target of the Beast Hunters in an attempt to hunting him, but he was saved by Yin. Unlike Candy and Pop, Mao is not a fairy but a Contractor who now, resides within the body of a black cat. He has natural instincts of the animals he possesses. It shows Mao briefly with his human body before it was destroyed in a building explosion setup by the Syndicate. Mao hates spring season, as most cats would try to find a partner to breed kittens. Allies: Darker Than Black Characters: ・ Hei (黒 (ヘイ), pinyin: Hēi, lit. Black): ・ Voiced by: Hidenobu Kiuchi (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ When he is working with the Syndicate, he acts almost exactly as a typical contractor, appearing to be cold and rational. Nonetheless, Hei still demonstrates compassion and sorrow. Hei possesses the ability to generate electricity in deadly concentrations. It is revealed that Hei's abilities are inherited from his sister, Bai, but Bai actually resides in Hei's body. He develops a deep attachment to Yin. ・ July (ジュライ Jurai): ・ Voiced by: Kiyomi Asai (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). ・ July appears for the first time in episode 26 during "Beast Hunters Arc" when he was separated of his friend Suou during the hunting with the Beast Hunters. He is a young boy whose observation powers rely on glass as a medium. He considers Suou like as his friend, and later joins up with the Bones Precures as an ally, although his motivations for joining them remain unclear. However, it is implied later on that he has fallen in love with Suou. N°6 Characters: ・ Shion (紫苑 (シオン Shion): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). ・ Shion is an intelligent, idealistic boy of sixteen, specializing in Ecology, until his fateful encounter with Nezumi. Shion nearly dies himself when he is infected with a parasitic wasp, but Nezumi saves him, though Shion is left with white hair and a scar that looks like a red snake curling from his ankle to his neck. He appears for the first time in episode 27 during "Beast Hunters Arc". His development generally centers on trying to come to terms with the underlying brutality of the world he lives in while still retaining his humanity. ・ Nezumi (ネズミ Nezumi): ・ Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), Kalob Martinez (English). ・ He appears for the first time in episode 27 during "Beast Hunters Arc" with Shion, Nezumi is an intelligent, cynical boy around 16 years of age with a dark past. Nezumi usually hangs out alone and leaves Shion at home; he used to be a loner. He is a skilled fighter and has very honed 'street smarts'. Soul Eater Characters: ・ Soul Evans (ソウル エヴァンス Sōru Evansu): ・ Voiced by: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Soul is a demon scythe and the partner of Maka Albarn. His weapon form has a red- and-black blade and an eye near its heel which expresses his emotions. He has a laid-back and nonchalant personality and tries to maintain a "cool" attitude, but often ends up embarrassing himself instead. He tends to bicker with Maka over unimportant things from time to time, but is fiercely loyal to her and has more than once displayed his will to die for his friends' safety. ・ Black Star (ブラック☆スター Burakku Sutā): ・ Voiced by: Yumiko Kobayashi (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). ・ He is a ninja assassin and the meister of Tsubaki. He is exceedingly arrogant and loud-mouthed for an assassin, preferring to make a flashy entrance rather than sneaking up on his opponents, and tries to upstage anyone who gains more attention than he does. ・ Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (中務 椿 Nakatsukasa Tsubaki): ・ Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Tsubaki is the weapon partner of Black Star, who has the power to transform into a variety of ninja weapons. She is gentle, quiet, friendly, and easygoing, and provides a soothing influence among her friends whenever they argue. She is also very patient and tolerant of others, which allows her to put up with Black Star's constant arrogance. ・ Death the Kid (デス ザ キッド Desu za Kiddo): ・ Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English). ・ Often called Kid (キッド Kiddo) for short, Kid suffers from a crippling obsessive-compulsive disorder for symmetry in everyday life. He is the meister of the Thompson Sisters. But after Maka reminds him that he has a kind and trusting heart, understanding his father's true power in the process. ・ Elizabeth Thompson (エリザベス トンプソン Erizabesu Tonpuson) / Liz (リズ Rizu): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). ・ Liz is the eldest sister of Patty Tomson. Liz is a cynical but mature, smart and resourceful young woman who always finds Kid's perfectionist attitude annoying, and is also sometimes very cowardly and has a fear of ghosts and anything that could be titled "creepy". ・ Patricia Thompson (パトリシア トンプソン Patorishia Tonpuson) / Patty (パティ Pati): ・ Voiced by: Narumi Takahira (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). ・ Patty is the yougest sister of Liz Tompson, Patty is an extremely childish girl who may not be too intelligent, but is able to maintain a cheerful attitude in any situation and usually has bouts of psychotic rage to motivate her partners. ・ Spirit Albarn (スピリット アルバーン Supiritto Arubān): ・ Voiced by: Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English). ・ Spirit Albarn is Maka's father, and Mephisto's old friend. Though he can transform into a scythe with a black blade and a cross-shaped handle. In episode 31 from "Beast Hunters Arc", he was killed by Medusa with Mephisto. But he was resurrected with Mephisto in the final episode. ・ Tsugumi Harudori (春鳥 つぐみ Harudori Tsugumi): ・ Voiced by: Haruka Chisuga (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ A Magic Weapon who becomes a halberd with a dull blade. Originally a timid romantic, Tsugami seeks to improve herself since meeting Maka on her first, wanting to emulate the confident senior student. ・ Meme Tatane (多々音 めめ Tatane Meme): ・ Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Lindsay Seidel (English). ・ Meme is a meister student. She suffers from short-term memory loss and occasionally forgets her own name. and takes turns with Anya as Tsugumi's meister partner. ・ Anya Hepburn (アーニャ ヘプバーン Ānya Hepubān): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). Like Meme, is a meister, she becomes fascinated by Tsugumi, believing her to be the most average commoner of all, and desires to become her partner. She thus takes turns with Meme to wield Tsugumi. Noragami Characters: ・ Yato (夜トYato): ・ Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ Yato is a war god who attempts to build his own shrine. In the past he was known as a god of calamity (禍津神 magatsukami). He wears a jersey and a fluffy scarf. He calls himself a "delivery god" (デリバリーゴッド deribarī goddo) and often posts or writes his own cell number in public areas in case someone needs his help. He usually charges 5 yen (about 5¢ in US Dollars) - what Japanese people usually give when praying at a shrine - and he is willing to do anything for 5 yen. He is also good at both academics and sports. ・ Yukine (雪音 Yukine): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). He is Yato's current shinki. He died at a young age, making him miss normal life as a middle schooler. He acts like his age, and once stole money from people with the excuse that it's okay since he's dead. Even though Yato is his master, Yukine doesn't really show Yato respect as much as how he actually respects him. After being saved by Hiyori, he becomes more obedient to her and Yato. He died when he was a second year at middle school. Akagami no Shirayuki Characters: ・ Zen Wistalia (ゼン ウィスタリア Zen Wisutaria): ・ Voiced by: Ryōta Ōsaka. ・ He is the second prince of the kingdom of Clarines, and meets Shirayuki on a trip outside the castle. Shortly after befriending her, he is poisoned by an apple meant for Shirayuki, but obtains the antidote with her help. Initially, Zen is often seen escaping his duties to experience Clarines first-hand, though he has since taken more responsibility over official work. He has a close relationship with his three aides, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi, and has both their respect and genuine loyalty. He falls in love with Shirayuki. ・ Mitsuhide Lowen (ミツヒデ ルーエン Mitsuhide Rōen): ・ Voiced by: Yuichiro Umehara. ・ One of Zen's closest aides. He is extremely loyal though somewhat clumsy at times,as well as a little silly and he has romantic feelings for Kiki. ・ Kiki Seiran (木々 セイラン Kiki Seiran): ・ Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka. ・ One of Zen's closest aides, and arrives at the castle some time after Mitsuhide. Reserved and independent, Kiki is extremely loyal to protecting Zen. ・ Obi (オビ Obi): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto. ・ Obi is one of Zen's self-proclaimed aides. He is often sent by Zen to protect Shirayuki when Zen is unable to leave his duties. Villains: Wolf's Rain ・ Kiba (キバ lit. "Fang"): ・ Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bocsh (English). ・ Kiba is a first main antagonist from “Human Hunting Arc” until episode 24, Kiba was the leader with Cheza of the Wolf's Rain. He is an Arctic Wolf who is who hates humans for eliminating most of the wolves, he wants to eliminate all humans so that the line of wolves and all animals extinct species will be restored. He will protect Cheza with his life. Kiba primarily acts on his instincts, which sometimes lead him to behave rashly, and the others to call him idealistic. Full of wolf pride, Kiba initially expresses disgust at wolves who use human disguises, but eventually realizes that it is necessary to survive. It was revealed that Kiba, Cheza and their friends were posseded by the dark force, but they were purified by the Precures. His main enemies are Yin and Miyuki. ・ Tsume (ツメ lit. "Claw"): ・ Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English). ・ He is a Grey Wolf with a large X shaped scar across his chest, not counting many others. Rough and self-reliant, Tsume is a strong fighter who keeps his true feelings to himself. He protects Shirayuki and Hibiki because he was convinced that was actually the last descendants of Japanese wolves. Though he frequently quarrels with Kiba over their journey, he eventually accepts his leadership and comes to trust in him, also growing protective of Toboe and eventually forming a brotherly relationship with him. His main enemies are Shirayuki and Akane. ・ Hige (ヒゲ lit. "Whiskers"): ・ Voiced by: Akio Suyama (Japanese), Joshua Seth (English). ・ He is a Mexican Wolf with a carefree attitude, who seems quite comfortable living in human society. Hige likes to converse with girls and to eat, he is quite chubby. Unlike Kiba, he does not aim to eliminate humans but to protect the place where he lives happily with Blue. His main enemies are Adélie and Yayoi. ・ Toboe (トオボエ Tōboe, lit. "Howling"): ・ Voiced by: Hiroki Shimowada (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English). ・ He is a Red Wolf and the youngest of the group. He likes especially humans, but he refuses to betray his friends for fear of reprisals. He was raised by an old woman who found him outside the city, and still wears the bracelets she gave him. Due to his upbringing, Toboe is friendly and protective towards most humans. He forms a brotherly relationship with Tsume. He's often annoyed when they mistake him as a girl due his feminine appearance. His main enemies are Maka and Nao. ・ Blue (ブルー Burū): ・ Voiced by: Mayumi Asano (Japanese), Jessica Straus (English). ・ She is a blue Wolfdog. At first, she travels along with her friends, hunting humans. Blue is actually half-wolf, and unwilling to hunt her own kind, Blue falling in love with Hige. She is strong, fearless and independent. Her main enemies are Hiyori and Reika. ・ Cheza (チェザ Cheza): ・ Voiced by: Arisa Ogasawara (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English). ・ She is also called the "Flower Maiden", and the primary antagonist. She wants to eliminate humanity in order to restore the extinct species and restore the earth. She was created via alchemy from a Lunar Flower, and as such needs water and sunlight to survive. Cheza join the wolves, whom she loves, and travels with them. She is actually a Lunar wolf with a flower blood. The spilling of wolf blood makes Cheza scream, and she has the ability to heal them or put them to sleep through her song and touch. ・ Honejū (骨獣 Honejū, "'Bone Beast" in English dub): ・ The Honejūs are the series' monsters from “Human Hunting Arc” until episode 24. They are created with a nearby animal and captured a human's soul to form a monster with an armored exoskeleton to attacking and eating people. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, their souls returned into the original bodies, while people are released after to be eaten by the Honejūs. Beast Hunters (Funimation only) ・ Suou Pavlichenko (蘇芳 パブリチェンコ Suō Paburichenko) / Darker Suou (ダーカー 蘇芳 Dākā Suō): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). ・ She is a second main antagonist from the “Beast Hunters Arc” as Darker Suou. Suou was the youngest of the Beast Hunters and the youngest main villain, and she had 13 years old. She has a mature personality, but is shown to be smarter and more perceptive than she seems. She becomes evil after being captured by Globule Blanc, the most dangerous monster, but she was later saved by Yin, and being purified in episode 46, but she was later killed by Globule Blanc after awakening. Suou who lives in Vladivostok, Russia. She is Eurasian, with a Japanese mother and Russian father, Suou fall also in love with July, a male Doll. She had also her pet flying squirrel, Petya. Like Raji, she is under the influence of Globule Blanc and become evil. She had a spiner-like gun to killing with a long distance, her enemies are Yin and Miyuki. ・ Raji Shenazard (ラジ シェナザード Raji Shenazādo): ・ Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), . ・ The prince of Tanbarun, Raji is rather narcissistic and ignorant, and often speaks without thinking. He has two younger siblings. He was discovering that Miyuki is a half-wolf; he decides to betray Shirayuki and join Bishamon to get money for capturing Miyuki, but he was actually under the evil influance, his enemies are Shirayuki and Akane. ・ Dr. Gel (ゲル博士 Geru-hakase): ・ Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese), J.Michel Tatum (English). ・ A gorilla-like scientist working for the Gogol Empire. His enemies are Adélie and Yayoi. ・ Medusa (メデューサ Medyūsa): ・ Voiced by: Houko Kuwashima (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). ・ Medusa is the second member of the Beast Hunters, a snake-themed witch who contains over a thousand snake familiars inside her body that she can use in her Vector Arrow spell. She can also create arrow-shaped panels on the ground called Vector Plates that throw anyone standing on them in the direction they point. Medusa has been brought back to life by Bishamon, and thus accepts her request to eliminate animals for money, in episode 44, she was defeated and killed by Maka and Nao. Her enemies are Maka and Nao. ・ Bishamonten (毘沙門天 Bishamonten): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Elizabeth Maxwell (English). ・ She whose name is often abbreviated to Bishamon, is the god of combat, taking the form of a woman with long blonde hair. She has a strong hate for animals, and she stalking especially wolves for money, mainly Miyuki, her main enemies are Hiyori and Reika. ・ Kariudo (狩人 Kariudo, "Hunter" in Funimation English dub): ・ The Kariudos are the series' monsters who appears from episode 25 of “Beast Hunters Arc” until episode 45. The Kariudos look like the hunters equipped with shotguns, hunting nets, poisoned weapons, or crossbows. They were created from any hunting weapons, the sole goal of killing animals and thus Precures. Albino Precures (Funimation only) Their white counterparts from the Bones Cures created by Medusa with their modified genes, with the absence of their pigmentation and melanism. The Albino Precures have white hair, and red eyes, with their white outfits, they have opposite personality. They were enemies at first before to rebel their creator, and becoming friends with their originals. The team consists of: ・ Albino Aetos (アルビノ エートス Arubino Ētosu): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Cure Aetos’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she had strong emotions or even extroverted, she is joyful and talkative but sometimes childlike and naive. ・ Albino Löwe (アルビノ レーベ Arubino Rēbe): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), . ・ Cure Löwe’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is a strong haughty and brutal character, she loves kill or mistreat the animals, but she hates sweet music. ・ Albino Manchot (アルビノ マンチョウ Arubino Manchou): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). ・ Cure Manchot's white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is very immature for her age, she also very emotional and she listened with grown ups. ・ Albino Lince (アルビノ リンセエ Arubino Rinse): ・ Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanse), Bryn Apprill (English). Cure Lince’s white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is lonely to those she mistrusted towards others and a tendency to hiding her emotions. ・ Albino Kawauso (アルビノ カワウソ Arubino Kawauso): ・ Voiced by: Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). ・ Cure Kawauso's white counterpart. Unlike her original counterpart, she is very immature and fearful, lazy and cowardly, she tended to flee the fighting and retreat. Items: ・ 'DNA Crusader (DNA クルセイダー Dīenuē Kuruseidā, "'DNA Core" in English dub): ・ 'The Bones Cures' transformation device with a DNA draw on it. When they transforms into Precures, they merge with the DNA of endangered or extinct animals, and thus gains animals physical traits. The DNA Crusader can be used by slashing with a Bio Card to transform into a Precure. Can be used with a Bio Card to used Maximum Evolution and the Perfect Mode with the Beast Exoskeleton, the DNA Crusader can display what the owner can seeing the animal information by analyze the animal that the Precure sees like a radar, and can detect when an aggressive enemy is nearby. '・ 'Beast Exoskeleton (ビースト エクソスケルトン Bīsuto Ekusosukeruton, "'Bone Armor" in English dub): ・ 'It is an armored armor in the form of an animal exoskeleton. The Beast Exoskeleton, serve to protect it and improve the power and defense. Only the Bones Precures can using the Perfect Mode with their DNA Crusaders and their Bio Cards to access the Beast Exoskeleton. '・ 'Bio Card (バイオカード Baio Kādo): '・ 'The Bio Card is a silver card with an animal drawing on the card, necessary to using with the DNA Crusader to transform into Precures. A eagle for Yin, lion for Shirayuki, a penguin for Adélie, a otter for Maka, and a lynx for Hiyori. '・ 'Anima Phone (アニマフォン Animafon "'Beast Microphone" in English dub): ・ 'This item look like a microphone that can communicate with animals, and transform into human language. This is a very useful item for those who do not understand the animal language. '・ 'Beast Mark (獣の印 Jū no Shirushi): '・ 'It was a kind of birthmark which localizes in owners' body parts. Those who will possess the animal DNA, will receive the Beast Mark, somewhere in the body. ・ Musical Weapon (楽器の武器 Gakki no Buki): ・ The Musical Weapons are the special items which is used to play music and perform ultimate attacks. ・ Ginyoku (銀翼 Ginyoku): ・ Adélie's main weapon look like a bow and can transforming into a spear, Ginyoku meaning "Silver Sky" or "Silver Wing". Locations: '・ 'Colorado (コロラド州 Kororado-shū): The new home place of Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori Iki and Maka Albarn, located in the North America. ・ Beast Hunters (ビースト ハンターズ Bīsuto Hantāzu): is the second evil organization from the "Beast Hunters Arc" of the antagonists of the series until the episode 48, where the Beast Hunters members lives, located in the Japan. Their goal is killing animals to gain money. '・ '''Human Hunting (人間狩り Ningen Kari): is the first evil organization from the "Human Hunting Arc" of the antagonists of the series until the episode 24, where wolves lives, located in the North America. Their goal is to eliminate all humans in the world to preserve the ecology and animal species. This evil organization also called the '''Wolf's Rain (ウルフズレイン, Urufuzu Rein). ・ 'Animal Crossing University (アニマル クロッシング大学 Animaru Kurosshingu Daigaku): is the special university from 11 years up to 21 years where Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori and Maka and many other characters attend, located in the North America. ・ Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 Nanairogaoka): The home town of Hoshizora Miyuki, Hino Akane, Kise Yayoi, Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika, located in Japan. OVA '・ 'Bones Pretty Cure! OVA: Episode Absolute Zero. (ボーンズ プリキュア! OVA: エピソード アブソリュート ゼロ. Bōnzu Purikyua! OVA: Episōdo Abusoryūto Zero.) Movies: '・ 'Bones Pretty Cure! The Movie: In Search of the Philosopher's Stone! (映画ボーンズ プリキュア!: エルリック兄弟: エドワードとアルフォンス! 賢者の石を求めて! Eiga Bōnzu Purikyua!: Kenja no Ishi o Motomete!) ・ Bones Pretty Cure! The Second Movie: On the Trails of Adélie Land! (第二映画ボーンズ プリキュア!: アデリーランドの歩道上! Dai ni Eiga Bōnzu Purikyua!: Aderī Rando no Jodō-jō!): Movie-only characters: ・ Darcia (ダルシア Darushia): ・ Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese), Steven Blum (Japanese). ・ Darcia is the main antagonist of the first movie, and assumes the form of a giant, dark-furred wolf, revealing his clan to be descended from wolves that chose to become completely human. It was he who had taken control of wolves to eliminate human. He sends the Bones Pretty Cure! in the world of fairy tales to retain them captive and it was he who had stolen the Philosopher's Stone in order to accumulate power. ・Bad End Pretty Cure (バッドエンドプリキュア Baddo Endo Purikyua): Clones created from the Smile Cures by Joker in the past, using Joker's five trap cards. Each of the Bad End Cures are a reflection of the original, but they selfishly seek their own happiness and others' misfortune instead of the happiness of others. They comes back to life to fight their original Smile Pretty Cures again. ・ Bad End Happy (バッドエンドハッピー Baddo Endo Happī): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen. ・ Cure Happy’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Happy again. ・ Bad End Sunny (バッドエンドサニー Baddo Endo Sanī): ・ Voiced by: Asami Tano. ・ Cure Sunny’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Sunny again. ・ Bad End Peace (バッドエンドピース Baddo Endo Pīsu): ・ Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto. ・ Cure Peace’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Peace again. ・ Bad End March (バッドエンドマーチ Baddo Endo Māchi): ・ Voiced by: Marina Inoue. ・ Cure March’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure March again. ・ Bad End Beauty (バッドエンドビューティー Baddo Endo Byūtī): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura. ・ Cure Beauty’s evil clone. She comes back to life to fight Cure Beauty again. ・ Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā): ・ Voiced by: Yūji Mitsuya. ・ One of Pierrot's subordinates, who is the creator of the Akanbe noses and leads the Three Commanders in the past. His appearance is based off the harlequins in some fairy tales. Vibrant as his clownish appearance, Joker tends to playfully break out in acrobatics and has a bouncy personality, but it is clear that he is a sadistic lover of destruction. He is able to use playing cards to ensnare victims, block attacks and turn his opponents' energy against them. He is reborn thanks to the magic of darkness. Crew of the Aloha Oe ・ Dandy (ダンディ Dandi): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Space Dandy is an easygoing and forgetful young man working as an alien hunter whose job is to discover new alien life forms across the galaxy and have them registered with the Space Alien Registration Center. He is the captain of the Aloha Oe (アロハオエ号 Arohaoe-gō), his personal spaceship. The cockpit of the Aloha Oe can split off into an escape pod dubbed the Little Aloha (リトルアロハ Ritoru Aroha) and it displays the ability to transform into a robot called the "Hawaii Yankee" (ハワヤンキー Hawayankī). In the past, Dandy captures Adélie, who has the ability to transfer others' minds into puppets. Along the way, Adélie convinces Dandy to take a detour to an apartment to meet her grandfather. That night, Dandy tells Adélie he is leaving her to go to the local Boobies, but secretly traces her grandfather through the tenant instead. The next day, he takes Adélie to the train station to meet her grandfather so she may live with him. However, Adélie mistakenly thinks Dandy is trying to abandon her and traps his mind in her stuffed penguin doll before storming off. She is soon caught by two vengeful alien hunters she had humiliated earlier, but Dandy and her grandfather rescue her. Adélie forgives Dandy and asks to join the Aloha Oe crew when she grows up, which Dandy promises. Four years after Adélie was projected into the parallel world, where the crew Aloha Oe had meet Adélie again, but she could not remember Dandy anymore, due the big trauma caused from the falling and the head trauma. He try desperately to recall him from the first meet. ・ QT: ・ Voiced by: Uki Satake (Japanese) Alison Viktorin (English). ・ A member of Dandy's crew, is a vacuum cleaner-like robot. QT boasts being more intelligent and competent than its fellow crewmates, but its usefulness is stymied by problems caused by its outdated hardware such as memory shortages and battery outages. Despite being feminine in voice and some of its mannerisms, QT is referred to as a male by Dandy and Meow on several occasions. It is capable of feeling a wide range of emotions, but for the most part sees them as confusing, extraneous, and unnecessary for computing. QT is also obsessed with everything being peaceful and orderly, and as a result is shown to be an avid fisher due to the zen-like nature of it. ・ Meow (ミャウ Myau): ・ Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English). ・ A dimwitted cat-like Betelgeusian (ベテルギウス星人 Beterugiusu-seijin) who is brought aboard the Aloha Oe after Dandy and QT mistake him for a new species of alien. Meow also displays many earth cat-like tendencies. Meow comes from a family lineage of metalworkers. He hates to be called an "Alien Cat" by Yayoi. Trivia: ''Main Article: Series Trivia ・ This is the first series where two antagonists groups, so they seek to eliminate humans to preserve animal species and ecology as well, while the other group wants to eliminate animal species without worrying about the impact of the future of the earth. ・ This is the first time where the second part from the main series what happens some years later from episode 25. ・ Like Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, this crossover series have two movies after the final episodes from two main Story Arcs. ・ The Bones Cures have not English Cure-names, Aetos (eagle in Greek), Löwe (lion in German), Manchot (penguin in French), Kawauso (otter in Japanese), and Lince (lynx in Spinash). ・ Bones Pretty Cure is very similar of Tokyo Mew Mew due the kemonomimi style, and the popular Ghibli movies, Princess Mononoke and Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, for the ecology and war between animals and humans. ・ Bones Precure is the fourth crossover season have Story Arcs, but only 2 in the series, the first Story Arc consists of 24 episodes, and the second consists of 24 episodes. ・ This is the first series where they have not a same color themes like Smile Precures. ・ This is the fourth crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. ・ This is the season where Yin, Shirayuki, Adélie, Maka and Hiyori become Precures before the main series begins. ・ Bones Pretty Cure! is the second to have a OVA episode. '・ '''The Bones Precures' attacks is based on body parts, Cure Aetos: Wings and Feathers, Cure Löwe: Fangs, Cure Manchot: Heart and Soul, Cure Kawauso: Tail, and Cure Lince: Claws. '・ Differences between the two versions: ・ Despite that the season remain childish and comical again, the guns, blood and hunting tools have appeared in this series from episode 25 until episode 48, despite the moderate violence. And there was also the discrimination between humans and animals. ・ In Saban Brands version, Only 24 episodes from "Human Hunting Arc" were broadcast to give the impression that peace has returned definitely between animals and humans, and the final episode was episode 24. Although, The controversial episodes from 25, until episode 48, was not diffused, largely due the pervasive use of firearms, which are pointed at animals and main characters, and Bishamon had fired at the Precures, and animals. Even though the scenes where Bishamon threatens Yin, Shirayuki, Adélie, Maka, and Hiyori, with her shotgun were intended for comic effect, but in one scene of the series where when Shirayuki gets shot by Bishamon, her face is lacerate. Or Miyuki is shot by Bishamon's shotgun and screaming by pain. Some scenes from episodes are too dark and sometimes violent for children. Although, the episodes are the sequel episodes, the English version, this episodes will never be aired. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure!